


Flawed

by Kalloway



Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There are many kinds of darkness.
Relationships: Leon/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967629
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> April 20, 2008. 
> 
> "_30kinks optional prompt - NIN's 'Closer'"
> 
> _My whole existence is flawed_

There were several different kinds of dark, Leon had realized once he'd settled into a house mostly free of Yuffie. The first sort of dark was the simple sort, when he'd gone out and forgotten to leave a light on and came home later than intended. The second sort was when things should have been dark but were not because of Yuffie, who had decided that maybe a sleepover was a good idea. And there were a handful of other sorts, ranging from the general 'something is not right here' that mainly came with discovering literal bats in his belfry to the confused white noise before a surprise party.

As he unlocked his door, Leon found himself staring into 'inhabited' dark, which automatically excluded Yuffie because she was generally determined to turn on every light she could find and perhaps light a few candles on top of that.

Sighing, Leon flicked on the lightswitch and took off his jacket, not even bothering to glance around. He knew.

"Need a place to stay for awhile?" he asked as he knelt to remove his boots. Thankfully, his jacket did not slide off the hook and onto his head, which had happened before because his jacket was unfortunately heavier than the flimsy metal hook allowed for.

There was silence and Leon huffed softly as he pulled his boots off. "If you're nodding, I can't hear you."

"Just for a bit," Cloud replied from the direction of an overstuffed and somewhat dilapidated red chair.

"You eat anything?" Leon asked as he stood and stretched. His shoulder popped. It was going to rain.

* * *

If the sun had already risen, it was obscured by dark rainclouds by the time Leon rolled over and glanced out the window. He really didn't care what time it was because all he'd intended to do was help Cid with a project that came complete with the fine print of 'if it isn't raining'. And it was definitely raining, though not as heavily as Leon would have expected from looking at the clouds. Though, most likely, the storm was just beginning.

Rolling back over and debating over being lazy, something he rarely did, or getting up and seeing if Aerith needed a hand with anything at all in the universe, Leon was somewhat but not entirely surprised to find Cloud balled up on the far side of the bed.

"Cloud?" Leon half-whispered as he reached over to touch Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud jerked awake and for a split-second looked as if he was going to attack Leon. He exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Sorry," Cloud mumbled as he moved to leave. "I'll just..."

"Stay," Leon quickly said as he grabbed for Cloud's arm. "Were you cold?"

"It's raining," Cloud replied as he settled back onto the bed. "I don't know."

Nodding, Leon gestured that Cloud could at least crawl under the blankets.

Cloud shook his head.

Leon rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep for just a little bit longer. He already knew how things would end.

* * *

When Cloud had gone out to pick up dinner, Leon honestly hadn't expected him to return. But a half-hour later, Cloud's hair was still dripping wet and they were both picking through their dinners, offering one another silent glances.

"You want to talk about it?" Leon asked as he speared a carrot with his fork.

"Not really," Cloud replied. His hair was getting long. Leon ached to grab a towel and dry it, to make Cloud laugh, to do anything to ease a bit of Cloud's burden. "Wouldn't be too different from the last time."

Leon chuckled without meaning to and spoke without thinking. "So that means we're going to end up screwing one another on the living room floor."

Cloud stared at him for a few seconds.

"After dinner," he finally said without any indication whether he was joking or not. "I'm glad to see the food around here has improved."

"That's because neither of us cooked it," Leon noted. "However, you wouldn't be sitting there in wet clothing if we had."

"I'll take it off after dinner."

* * *

They didn't actually make it to the living room.

Leon would have thought that cleaning up after take-out would be a simple task, but the more Cloud tried to help, the more things went wrong and the more Leon found himself kissing Cloud instead of dropping forks in the sink or picking up the remnants of the handful of napkins that had been jammed in the bag with their food.

The bag itself had fallen to the floor. Cloud's drink had upended somehow. Leon couldn't help but think that Cloud's skin was far too cold as he slid his hands up under Cloud's shirt. Was it really still raining that hard?

Cloud moaned against him. He hoped he was close to the sink and dropped the forks. Leon shivered as Cloud's fingers brushed along the top of his pants. Yes, the forks had ended up somewhere. He'd worry about it in the morning.

Pressing Cloud back against the counter, Leon worked quickly to undress Cloud. He tried not to think about why he was doing it - why Cloud was there - why any of it. Years had passed and things were still flawed. They were flawed.

And a moment later, they were both on the floor, oblivious to the cool of the linoleum as they finished undressing one another.

Making do with what he could find, Leon found himself pressing slick fingers into Cloud's body while Cloud hissed and scraped his dull fingernails against Leon's back.

"Sorry," Leon muttered.

"Don't be," Cloud replied. "Let me... ahh..."

Cloud pulled away and re-situated himself on his knees, bearing his weight on one of the kitchen chairs.

"You okay?" Leon asked. "We can..."

"Now," Cloud interrupted. Leon nodded and tried to look past the ridiculousness of it all. He took Cloud's erection in one hand and began to stroke it while readying himself.

"Cloud, I'm..."

"You're going to have to go get breakfast, you know."

"Last of the romantics," Leon muttered as he pressed his own arousal against Cloud's body and then thrust in. Cloud hissed but pushed back, not surprising Leon as much as distracting him from his own motions on Cloud's erection. A few seconds later he'd figured out the timing and movement and closed his eyes, imagining things being different and trying not to distract himself with unimportant things like the last drops of Cloud's drink dripping off the table.

For a few minutes, everything was simple - thrust into Cloud and pull back, stroke Cloud, listen to him moan and see if maybe, just maybe, he'll have to give up on that chair and just collapse onto the floor. Leon didn't let up when he felt Cloud's body begin to shudder beneath him. The hot wet warmth of Cloud's orgasm was the gateway to his own. He stopped thinking and just felt as he came.

And then he pulled back and slid back onto his legs. Cloud gave up on the chair. Leon found himself staring at Cloud who was staring back as intently as he could for looking just on the good side of half-dead.

"Hot shower?" Leon suggested.

Cloud nodded. "And you really are going to get breakfast tomorrow."


End file.
